Out on a Limb
"Out on a Limb" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF's Episode Description Next to "Eye Candy," this episode really has the cringe factor going for it! Yes, we were inspired by a true story, but it was perfect for Happy Tree Friends. Check out another one of Lumpy's adventures! Plot In the middle of the forest, Lumpy the woodsman has finished chopping the base of a very large tree. With only a thin line of wood supporting the entire weight and balance of the tree, the tree begins to topple over. Unfortunately, it falls towards Lumpy and he trips while running away. He turns onto his back and as the shadow of the tree draws closer, he closes his eyes in anticipation of death. Nothing happens, however, and Lumpy slowly opens his eyes. We see that the only thing keeping the tree from crushing Lumpy is a branch that props the tree up at an angle. Sadly, the branch has landed squarely on one of Lumpy's legs, trapping him. Lumpy tries pulling his leg out from beneath the tree and pushing the tree off of him, but his efforts are fruitless. Lumpy picks up his axe and attempts to cut the branch, but the head of the axe flies off when Lumpy swings the axe outward. Lumpy stares at the handle of the axe and then curses to himself as he checks the contents of his pockets. He finds a button, a spoon, and a paperclip. Realizing what he must do to survive, Lumpy bites down on the handle of his axe, and starts stabbing his leg with the spoon. This causes a cut to form on his leg, and Lumpy cries out in pain. Nevertheless, he continues his efforts long into the night, the spoon getting more and more bloody as time goes on. With tears running down his cheeks and the axe handle between his teeth bitten in half, Lumpy has to break the bone of his leg. When the spoon doesn't work, Lumpy picks up a rock and hammers the spoon, lodging it into his leg bone. He twists the spoon and the bone finally breaks. Though in tremendous pain, Lumpy falls back and laughs as his ordeal is over. The spoon is now bent and useless, but Lumpy doesn't care. He sits up and looks at his leg when suddenly he looks dumbstruck. It turns out he hacked off the wrong leg and he's still trapped under the tree. Lumpy screams and sighs before unbending the paper clip. Biting down on his severed leg, Lumpy begins all over again, screaming through clenched teeth. Moral "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Deaths *This episode is one of only ten episodes that has no deaths. The other nine are House Warming (debatable), Nuttin' but the Tooth, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Asbestos I Can Do, Intimate Spotlight, YouTube 101: Subscriptions and Youtube Copyright School. Lumpy may, however, die from his wounds. Injuries *Lumpy amputates his leg with a spoon. *Lumpy (presumibly) amputates his other leg, this time with a paper clip. Goofs #Throughout most of the episode Lumpy's right antler points up and his left antler points down. This is swapped briefly after Lumpy tries using a rock to break his leg bone. #The direction the paper clip is facing changes as Lumpy uncurls it into a point. #This episode was put on winter break even though it had nothing to do with winter (unless you count a pine tree being cut and being used as a Christmas tree). #When the scene is changing to night, a picture from before breifly appears, and it then continues on. Trivia #This episode was based off an incident where a lumberjack had to cut off his arm in order to get free from underneath a fallen tree. #This episode may also be based off an incident when Aron Ralston was forced to amputate his own arm after it was trapped underneath a boulder. #This is the one of only four episodes where a character (Lumpy) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Lumpy again in The Chokes on You #This episode has reference to the movie ''Saw, when Lumpy had to cut one of his limbs to get out. #It could also be a parody of Scary Movie 4, where in which the film parodies the original Saw film, a man in the film cuts off his foot, has cut off the one that is not restrained. #This is the last episode in which Rhode Montijo has writing credits. From this episode onwards, most of the internet episodes are written by Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff and Ken Pontac #This episode is also referenced as a spoof of the film 127 Hours, as shown by a Youtube video. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Lumpy